Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to computing systems, and more specifically, to systems and methods for managing server processes with proxy files.
Description of the Related Art
The client/server model of distributed computing operates to fulfill user needs by splitting functions between “client” tasks and “server” tasks performed by computer hardware and software resources that are organized into a “network” for communication with each other. Using this model, a “client” program sends message requests to a “server” program to obtain data and/or processing action according to a communication “protocol” and the server completes the processing transaction by carrying out the request or deferring it to another time or by indicating that it cannot be fulfilled. This model allows clients and servers to be operated independently of each other in a computer network by using different hardware and operating systems.
A “proxy server” is often used in handling client requests for transactions to be completed by other network “application servers” which are capable of performing the data processing actions required for the transaction but are not accessed directly by the client. If a processing transaction is not successfully completed upon initial transmission of a message, the client can send retransmissions of the message to an application server using an “arrayed cluster” of proxy servers.